User blog:Bluegun5 2.0/Update Idea: Gunslinger's Gambit (RE-UPLOAD)
Ayo what's good people! my name is Bluegun5 2.0, And this is another update idea I have thought of (more like a reupload of my previous blog) Gunslinger's Gamit! this update will comprise of mainly new weapons and a new hiest location, with some other additions as well. 1. Casino Heist As one of the main features in the update, this new Heist location will be next to the Airport. In order to enter the Casino, you have to go to the top of the Casino on its glass roof, then shoot it and press E on the side of the window to place a rope so you can enter. Around the Casino are 15 Slot Machines that have $500 in each Machine and 3 Poker Tables that have $1,000 laying around, press and hold E to collect the Money. (not all Slot Machines or Poker Tables will have money, this is randomized in each Heist.) But if you want the big money, there's an Ecxecutive Vault located behind the Front Desk. In order to open the vault, you need to solve 4 puzzles around the Casino. When you open the vault, you can collect your money! Once you've collected enough money, go up the rope and head to one of the criminal bases to finish the Hiest! CASINO AUDIO: Now I know some people will disagree about the Casino being in the game, because "Casinos are not allowed in Roblox." (I'm looking at you Saywhat and other users that might say this as well in the comments in the future.) My Response: MAD CITY HAS A CASINO HEIST IN ITS GAME! IF CASINOS AREN'T ALLOWED IN ROBLOX, THEN WHY AND HOW IS THERE A CASINO IN ITS GAME!? DANG HYPOCRITES! *Ahem* Sorry for the short outburst, now let's move on shall we? 2. New Weapons Weapons are the other main feature in Gunslinger's Gambit. This update will have an overhaul on weapons and will have a new way that you can use weapons. There will be 11 primary categories, and 4 secondary, giving you 13 categories in total. You can only use 1 primary and 1 secondary, but you can switch to different categories by going to a gun store, Police/Criminal Armory, or using the Mobile Armory Gamepass (TBA). Primary Weapons Primary Weapons are the majority of the weapons that are available. These weapons can be more Powerful than the secondary weapons. However, they contain limited ammo and cost money to get more ammo, the price varies on what weapon class you have. Assault Rifles Being the most default weapons in the game, these weapons have a normal fire rate at an average range. Extra ammo cost $100 per clip. Duals Dual Guns are a unique class of Primary Weapons. Each clip is cut in half to each pistol, one half for each one. They too have medium range, but a slow fire rate. Extra Ammo cost $100 per clip. Shotguns Shotguns can instantly kill a player with a few shots of they're up close. Although it doesn't give out that much damage from a long range, it can help you get distance from your opponent if they get close to your personal space. Extra Ammo cost $200 per clip. TBC 3. New Vehicles Here we got some new vehicles that would be great for the Military Base and the Casino: Vehicle Description Limo The Limo will be the vehicle with the most Capacity in the game. This vehicle will spawn in the road where the Casino is located. Tank The tank is one of the two new vehicles that will spawn in the Military Base, and will be the first land vehicle to have a vehicle weapon without needing a gamepass! The driver's seat will only be able to drive the tank, while the passenger seat will operate the cannon. It's also the only vehicle where its tires can't pop. The cannon can deal 100 HP if they direct hit a player, killing them on the spot. One shot can even knock down a helicopter. Apache Being the other vehicle to spawn in the Military Base, the Apache is a military helicopter. This helicopter has a pilot and a copilot seat, while the 2 remaining passenger seats act as open gun support. The pilot can fly the Apache and shoot rockets, while the copilot operates the minimum turret in the front. mkt-70-overview.png|Limo Leopard-2-MM.jpg|Tank ah-64-apache-1500.jpg|Apache 4. Other Stuff TBC No Critizism or Hate Comments during blog production! Category:Blog posts